


Always My Wolf Eyes

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reassuring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always My Wolf Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> Hey guys, so I had the idea for this story for a long time now and finally I'm writting it down, I'm gifting this to EzmEmily for all the works she's been writting me. I really am touched and it makes me feel good knowing someone is thinking of me. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! After watching both movies after getting my patience back I couldn't help but imagine a conversation about them with Loki. I am Loki's girlfriend in this.

I had finished watching Thor and Thor The Dark World, finally I found my patience and watched both films from beginning to end.

When I finished watching them, a puff of green smoke appeared. "Do you hate me now?" Loki asked. "Why would you think that?" I asked. "Well, let's see I'm a hideous blue thing with red eyes.

I'm manipulative and oh yes I sent a destroyer to kill my brother and then oh yes let's not forget my grand finale I also tried to take over Midgard how lovely am I?" Loki said venom in his words.

"Loki, you want to hear some truth? Here is some truth, I don't agree with the things you've done. I think it's awful that your father played favorites with you and Thor, that was wrong.

I'm deeply sorry you had to go through all that, here is another truth I love you. I think you're a wonderful person, I don't think you're a villain and I don't think you deserved any of that both of you didn't.

You are my Wolf Eyes, that is my truth"  I said as I got up from my bed and walked over to him. "No, you….don't…." he tried but I stopped him and hugged him tightly.

"I don't care that you're a frost giant, I love you in any form you choose this one or frost giant form or even if you turned into Lady Loki I would still love you. I've never really felt unconditional love, but I feel it for you I love you" I said kissing his heart.

"Oh Enchantress, I love you too, will you always be there to reassure me?" he asked softly. "Always my Wolf Eyes, always" I whispered as we kissed tenderly.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
